Alpha and Omega: A New Day
by RockytheEco-pup
Summary: Jake, an Alpha teen wolf and son to Garth, discovers one day that he has feelings for his best friend Connor but tries to hide it to avoid the risk of ruining their friendship. Rated T for safety. YAOI is featured in this story. If you don't like it, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1: The Attraction

**Note: I don't own any characters from Alpha and Omega. I just own the OCs that I created. I'm new to writing fanfiction about Alpha and Omega. Hopefully people will like it.  
**

Alpha and Omega: A New Day

Jake's POV

"Jake! Hey Jake! Wake up!" I hear a familiar voice of my friend yelling in my face. "Come on!"  
I crack my eyes open lazily.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" I groan sleepily and annoyed, as usual when I wake up.

"It's time for you alpha wolf training." My best friend Connor says with his tail wagging slightly in excitement.

'Ugh.. I hate training.'

I'm basically the laziest, and lowest young alpha in the pack, which doesn't really make my father Garth extremely proud. Connor on the other hand, is probably the best and most energetic. But hey opposites attract I guess.

"Whats in store today?" I ask as I stretch my stiff body.

"Well.. First we run a mile, then we work on strength, then if we have time, we can go swimming."

"Ok..'' I stretch the last leg. "Lets get going..''

*Three hours later. Training is over and we're running to the lake*

"Wait up!" I yelled as my friend Connor ran ahead of me. He never seemed to wait for me. And the fact that he pushed me harder than usual today didn't help…

"What? Can't keep up slowpoke?" He answered as he laughed at me.

"You know I'm not a fast runner!" I replied as I tried to catch up to Connor.

He stopped when he got to the lake. "Looks nice and co-" He started to say, I didn't see him stop and ended up barreling into him. We rolled around until we stopped right at the edge of the lake. We ended up landing with our noses touching.

For some strange reason, I started to turn bright red. What was happening? Me and Connor have been friends since we were pups and have wrestled a bunch of times but this was the first time that I ever ended up blushing.

I quickly looked away and got off of him hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Sorry about that, I didn't see you!"

"Don't worry about it! It's not the first time you didn't watch where you were going." He laughed as he stood up.

"I guess you're right" I replied. It was true. Growing up, I had a habit of daydreaming and what I learned is to never daydream while running.

"Let's get swimming before your dad calls us back." He said running into the water. I couldn't help but stare at him as he ran in. What was going on with me? I quickly shook it off and ran into the lake.

**I apologize that there isn't much story yet but will get into that in later chapters. Please review and tell me what you want to see happen in future chapters and I will consider all suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Advice

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Alpha and Omega. I just own my OCs.**

**Sirius and Armstrong are OCs owned by Blackwolf4626.**

Alpha and Omega: A New Day

Connor's POV

It had been a few days since Jake crashed into me at the lake. Ever since then, he has been acting weird.

I couldn't shake the feeling that he was staring at me a lot more than usual. I felt like I should say something to him to see what was up.

"You okay Jake?" I asked as we went for a walk.

"…Y-Yeah! Why do you ask?" He asks as he seemingly snaps back to reality.

"I'm not sure but you seem to be staring at me a lot more since we went to the lake a few days ago" I replied.

"Uhh….uhh…It's nothing! You know me! I'm the daydreamer." He quickly replied almost looking like he was nervous about something. We had been friends for a long time but this was the most awkward conversation of my life.

I decided to just put it behind me. It was probably nothing.

"Oh okay! If there is anything you want to tell me, just let me know." I reassured him.

"You got it Connor!" He responded as he seemingly got lost in his own thoughts.

Jake's POV

We continued on our walk with me thinking to myself about what just happened. Oh great! He caught me staring at him and now he must think I'm creepy!

Why was I staring at him so much anyways? Sure he's a good looking wolf but I've never been attracted to males before. This whole situation was very confusing.

There was only one wolf I could talk to about this and that was my old friend Sirius. I mean he likes males and so does his dad Armstrong. I had to come up with an excuse to leave.

"Uhh….I'm not feeling well. I think I'll just head back to my den to rest!" I said as I made fake groaning sounds.

"You weren't feeling that way a few minutes ago." He responded looking at me with both confusion and concern.

"Oh …uhh…I just felt sick all of a sudden. *fake coughs* I gotta run! Don't want to get you sick" I yelled as I ran off towards Sirius's den leaving my friend with a confused look on his face.

Sirius's POV

I walk in my den and lay down exhausted. After hanging out with Conrad all day, I felt like resting a while.

It was then, I noticed a wolf running up to my den. He looked familiar. As I stared at the wolf approaching me, I realized it was an old friend I haven't seen in a long time.

"Hey Jake, haven't seen you in a while! Where's Connor?" I said as he approached the entrance to the den.

"He's out on a walk. There is something important that I need to talk to you about!" He yelled as he runs into the den.

There was something that told me that whatever he was about to tell me is really freaking him out.

"Uhh….this is hard to explain." He replied as he looked down at his paws. I don't know what he was thinking but it probably isn't as bad as he thinks.

"C'mon, you can tell me!" I reassured him as he looked up at me still a little nervous.

"Uhh…..Well a few days ago, I went to the lake for a swim with Connor after my alpha training…" He said in nervous tone.

"Go on!"

"Well I was daydreaming again and I ran into Connor. We rolled around until I ended up on top of him with our noses touching. Surprisingly, I liked the feeling of our noses touching and was blushing. What does this mean?" He explained as I thought over what he just told me.

"It's probably nothing." I reassured him. Although from the look on his face he wasn't convinced. "Before I help you figure out if you do have feelings for Connor, would you mind telling me about how you met?" I asked.

"Well…"

_Flashback/Jake's POV_

"_C'mon Jake! Why don't you go out and play? You might make a friend" my mom insisted._

"_But what happens if the other pups don't like me?" I answered looking up to my mom._

"_You can always make them laugh. When I was younger, I used to try to make everyone laugh by pretending to be a turtle stuck on its back. That actually helped me win over your father."_

"_Aww you would've won me over anyway" Dad laughed as he walked in the den._

"_No! Before I made you laugh, you were still interested in Kate!"_

"_That's ancient history now. The most important thing is that I chose you and we have a happy little pup because of it" He said as he nuzzled mom. Then he looked at me. "Your mother is right, go out and play. You're only a pup once. Once you're older, you will be going to alpha school. That is when the hard work begins" He said nudging me out the den._

"_Fine! I'll go!" I wandered to a clearing where a bunch of pups were playing including my cousins Stinky, Claudette, and Runt. I was still reluctant to go out and meet new pups so I sat by a tree watching them._

"_Hey Jake, wanna come play?" Runt called out to me. As much as I loved playing with them, I was a little shy going out and playing in front of other pups._

"_No thank you!" I yelled back. "I just wanna sit underneath this tree for a while." I called back._

"_Well, if you change your mind, we will be here!" called Stinky. They went back to playing as I sighed watching them play._

_It did look like a lot of fun but this is the first time I've been outside the den by myself. That's when I got an unexpected visitor._

"_Hey why are you over here all by yourself?" a young gray pup asked as he approached me._

"_Well, this is my first time leaving my den without my parents and I guess I'm afraid that nobody will like me"_

"_Well in order to get pups to like you, you gotta talk to them first. How about this? Why don't we become best friends? My name is Connor!" He said as he smiled at me._

"_My name is Jake! Sure! I'd love to be your best friend."_

"_Do you mind if I sit next to you?" He asked._

"_Go ahead!" I replied relieved that I was actually able to make a friend._

"_So what rank are you?" asked Connor as he sat next to me._

"_Alpha!" I said as the spring wind blew across my fur._

"_Really? Me too! Looks like we are going to alpha school together" He said all excited. I could tell that he didn't have many friends yet either and was excited to have one that was in his rank. "Wanna wrestle?" He asked as he eagerly wagged his tail._

"_Okay!" I said before realizing I had no idea what wrestling was. "Wait! What's wrestling?"_

"_It's where two pups pounce on each other and pretend to fight for fun. And don't worry! Nobody gets hurt." He explained still all hyped up. I thought it sounded like fun so I agreed._

_He then pounced on me and we rolled on the ground wrestling. We spent the rest of that day wrestling, playing tag, and hide and go seek. As evening approached, I said goodbye to Connor and ran home to tell my parents about making my first friend._

"_Mom, Dad, guess what?" I said excitedly as I ran to the den and jumped around the room._

"_What?" Both my parents said at the same time with smiles on their faces._

"_I made a friend! We wrestled, played tag, and a bunch of other stuff. His name is Connor and he's an alpha! We will be going to alpha school together!" I pretty much yelled with excitement._

"_That's great Jake!" My mom exclaimed as she gave me a big hug._

"_I'm proud of you son!" Dad said as he also gave me a hug. _

_Growing up, Connor and I pretty much spent every day hanging with each other. We went on walks together. We went to the lake for a swim together. Got into mischief together. It just seemed like he was there during every great moment of my life._

End of Flashback/ Sirius's POV

"I can see you guys had a great puphood together." I said as Jake finished up his long story.

"Yeah! I don't think I'd have any friends if he never came over to talk to me." He seemed to love thinking back to that happy time.

"Now that I know a little bit more about your friendship with Connor, may I ask you a few questions?" I looked at him as he thought about it.

"Huh? What?...Oh, hehe! Sure!" He replied as he snapped out of his latest daydream. "If it will help me decide whether or not I have feelings for him.

"Okay. Well, how do you feel about him?" I asked hoping to gather more information on what he thinks about Connor.

"Well, Connor is the nicest wolf I've met! Being friends with him has been one of the best experiences of my life!" He said in a very happy tone. From the way he was talking it sounds like Connor makes Jake's life worth living.

"Well, how you feel about him right now, have you felt this way about him before?" I asked.

"No. I guess I didn't feel the way I do about him now before the nose touching." He realized.

"Since this incident, how does he act around you?"

"Connor feels more distant now. Like if I had some sort of disease. I feel he gets a little freaked out when he catches me staring at him." From the tone of his voice, I could tell that Jake didn't want Connor to distance himself.

It seems that he may have a crush on his friend but I need more information before I jump to conclusions.

"Does Connor share these feelings you have?"

He looked at his paws. "I…I'm not sure. I hope so."

"Okay. One more question. Does he know you have these feelings for him?" I asked as I studied Jake's face.

"I'm not really sure. I know he has caught me staring at him but I've tried to pass it off as daydreaming."

I definitely see a crush forming.

"Well, if you ask me, it seems like you have some feelings for Connor" I told him only to receive nothing but a shocked look on his face. He definitely wasn't expecting that response.

"What? How could I have feelings for him? I don't like males...I think" He argued as he was thinking everything over.

"Well, I've seen you two together all the time. You guys are practically inseparable. Plus you mentioned before that you only started experiencing these feelings after your noses touched. It's clear to me that you are obviously attracted to him." I reasoned to him. He took a few minutes to think over what we discussed.

"That's true. I guess maybe it's possible that I may have a crush on him." He said quietly. From the look on his face, I could tell that wasn't easy to admit. "So how did you know that you liked Drake?" I had a feeling that he'd ask me that question so I was prepared with my answer.

"Well our feelings for each other started back when we were pups. I was with my dads Armstrong and Candu as they visited Armstrong's old pack to get his dad's approval on their marriage. I met Drake in the woods when I bumped into him trying to find Conrad. Drake ended up helping me take care of him. Drake told me that he had feelings for me since the moment we bumped into each other. One day, he took me into a field and I was playing with him. He managed to flip me onto my back, lick my forehead, which by the way really made me blush, and then pressed his nose against mine kinda like when your nose touched Connor's. That's when I found out I had feelings for Drake. We didn't know, however, that we wanted to be together until we were teenagers."

I felt like I just gave an autobiography of my life. Hopefully, my story helped him out a bit.

"Wow! It seems like you and Drake were meant to be together" He said in a surprisingly happy tone.

"Hehe! Yeah, I guess so. I mean we've had our troubles but we worked through them.

"I…I think I do have feelings for Connor. The truth is, I've been thinking about him a lot since the incident. But what should I do? He might only like females." He said a little worried.

"Well, I suggest you keep your feelings for him on the down low. That way, you can wait and see how he feels about you. It will also help you confirm that you like him." I suggested as I yawned. Looks like I won't be getting that nap now.

"Thanks Sirius! I owe you one!" Jake said happily.

"Anytime Jake, but I gotta go. I'm supposed to meet Drake for our date tonight." I didn't want to be late again.

"Oh. Okay! Have fun on your date Sirius! Bye!" He said as he ran out of the den and towards his. Jake reminds me so much of me when I first started to like Drake. I just hope that Connor likes him back.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter of my story. I'd like to thank Blackwolf4626 for letting me use Sirius in this chapter. ****Please review and tell me what you think so far.**


	3. Chapter 3: Devon and the Confession

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Alpha and Omega. I just own my OCs.**

Alpha and Omega: A New Day

Jake's POV

As I rushed home from Sirius's den a thought kept going through my head. I couldn't believe I had a crush on Connor. But then again, the proof was staring me right in the face.

I enjoyed our noses touching, I couldn't stop staring at him, and I don't know why but I really wanted to lick him in hope that he will like me back. That however is a bad idea.

If I try to lick him, he might think I'm weird and he will stop being my friend. Sirius is right. I should wait until I figure out if he likes me back. Also, it's probably not a good idea for my parents to know that I like males. Don't know how they would take it.

That night, I had a great dream!

_Dream Sequence/ Jake's POV_

"_*yawns* Where am I?" I look around the den for something familiar. This definitely was not my parents' den. There was a bunch of meat stored in the back and I could hear the sound of birds chirping in the nearby tree. Where was I?_

"_Morning sleepy-head!" I looked over to see a gray male wolf come over and nuzzle me. My cheeks grew bright red from the loving nuzzle. I look at the wolf confused. This wolf looked familiar but I couldn't put my paw on who it was. He soon spoke up and cleared up my confusion._

"_It's me Connor! Don't tell me you forgot what your mate looks like?" I had a surprised but happy look on my face as I nuzzled him back. I couldn't believe what I heard._

"_We're mates?" I ask him still in a state of shock. He looked at me with that confused look he always had growing up. He couldn't believe what I just said._

"_Of course! We became mates almost a year ago and we have been together since we were teenagers." he said giving me a very cute smile._

"_But, how did it happen?" I asked wanting to get a clearer picture of how it happened. _

"_Well, several years ago, you asked me out and I said yes. As simple as that" He said giving me another nuzzle. _

_This didn't answer my question. I wanted to know more. Something specific. _

"_Can you tell me about how it came about?" I asked trying to squeeze more information out of him. He smiled at me as he let out a yawn._

"_Stop pretending! You know exactly how we got together. I will say this, when you asked to become mates, it was the happiest day in my life!" He said as he looked at me with a big smile. He then cuddles up next to me laying my head against his chest. "I love you Jake with all my heart!"_

"_I love you too Connor!" I said as I drift off into a deep sleep but not before he licks me on my forehead._

End of Dream Sequence: Jake's POV

It was then I woke up. Looking around, I was back in my parent's den. What a crazy dream that was. I was really hoping that that dream would come true. It was right around dawn so I decided to head down to the river to grab a drink.

As I walked towards the river, I kept getting the feeling I was being watched. I stopped a few times looking around but saw no one.

"Who's out there? I know you are following me!" I called out hoping I'd be able to locate the stalker. Eventually I gave up and continued to the river.

When I arrived, I grabbed a drink and looked at my image reflecting off the water. I'm not that bad looking, surely Connor would like me.

"I can't believe it! I really can't believe I like males!" I said to myself as I just stare at my reflection. I was totally unaware that the stalker was still watching me. "I mean, I guess it's not too uncommon around here since we are an accepting pack. After all, Sirius and Drake are together and no one judges them. What do I have to be afraid of?"

That's when I started to think of the negatives. What if my parents found out? They might treat me differently. I don't know what they think about males liking males. Never asked them. They don't seem to mind Sirius or Drake when they come over to hang out. But what if they don't know they are together? What if they think those two are just best friends?

I sighed and continued to stare until I heard a twig snap. My ears perked as I looked around for the source of the sound.

"Who's out there? And why are you following me?" I called out but received no response. "This isn't funny! I want to know why you are following me!" Again, I received no response. This was starting to freak me out but I'm an alpha! Alphas aren't scared of anything! I looked around growling until I saw a paw underneath a bush. Gotcha!

I charge to the bush but as I approached it, the figure took off. I ran after it trying to take down whoever has been watching me. We zigzagged through the forest avoiding as many trees as possible until we reached a clearing.

It was then I noticed it was another wolf. Why was this wolf watching me? I must stop him and find out.

"Stop!" I yelled as I started to gain ground on the stalker. Right before we reached the end of the clearing, I pounced on the wolf sending us tumbling until I was able to successfully pin him down.

I took a good look at the face and I couldn't believe who it was.

"Devon?" I asked looking angry and confused as I kept him pinned down. It was my old friend who I hang out with whenever Connor is busy.

I've known him for years. We met shortly after I became friends with Connor.

_Flashback/Jake's POV_

_It was a bright sunny day. I had just woken up and was getting ready to head to the lake with Connor. I was bouncing around my dad excited. It was my first time going to the lake without parental supervision._

"_Dad, can I go now? Can I? Can I? Can I?" I nagged as I waited eagerly for his reply._

"_Sure kiddo! But make sure you are back by dinner. I don't want to have to come get you myself if you're late." my dad said in a serious tone._

"_Thanks Dad!" I said hugging him and charging out of the den. I couldn't wait for the day ahead of me._

"_Hehehe. There goes one happy pup!" my dad said as I left and ran out of sight._

_I ran eagerly avoiding each wolf I came across. While I was running, I daydreamed about the fun time I was about to have. All of a sudden, a wolf pup appeared out of nowhere. I couldn't stop in time and before you knew it, I crashed into him sending us both flying._

"_Sorry! I should've been watching where I was going." I said helping the pup up. It looked like he had been crying. I hope it wasn't my fault. "Are you okay?"_

_He just looked at me and then ran up and hugged me crying into my fur. After a few minutes, he broke the hug and was calm enough to speak._

"_I….I'm sorry I got in your way!" the pup said as he looked at me with his sad brown eyes._

"_No, no. It's my fault! I wasn't watching where I was running! I'm Jake!" I replied giving him a reassuring smile. That put a small smile on his face. _

"_I'm…I'm Devon." He answered back._

"_Why were you out here by yourself?" I asked looking at him. In my opinion, he was lost._

"_I…..I….I have nowhere else to go." He replied as he looked down at his paws. Something was troubling him and I wanted to know what it was._

"_What do you mean? Where are your parents?" I asked. When he heard the word 'Parents,' he started to cry again. Something bad must have happened._

"_My….my parents are dead. So is my entire pack….." He answered as he cried into my fur once more. This news was very shocking. This young wolf is out here on his own; no one to care for him._

"_What happened? " I asked giving him another hug. It took him a while to respond but I didn't want to rush him._

"_Three weeks ago, my family had just come home after hunting. I was the only omega in a family of alphas so I wasn't allowed to go out hunting. Right as we begin to eat our dinner, another alpha runs into our den alerting us of an invading pack. My parents and brothers ran out into battle to defend our home. My mom brought me to a bush and ordered me to stay and she would come back for me. Hours pass as I witness more members of my pack dying. I was so scared. It was then my mom limped up to me. She was badly hurt and was bleeding. I helped her to the bush and she told me that the family is dead and she is dying too. I started crying but she licked me telling me to run away. To get away from the fight. She didn't want to see me get hurt. She then said that she loved me before she breathed her last breath. With tears in my eyes, I got as far away from there as possible. I wandered for weeks before you crashed into me." he said with his head hanging low to the ground._

"_You want me to help?" I asked patting him on the back._

"_You….you…..you would help me?" He looked at me with the most shocked face you could ever see._

"_Of course I would! Our pack leader Winston, who is also my grandpa, will let you join the pack and maybe even find you a wolf couple to take you in and raise you. Would you like that?" I asked giving him a big smile. All I wanted was to see this wolf grow up happy and in a loving family, not wandering the woods starving to death._

"_I….I would like that! I would like that very much!" He beamed looking at me with a huge smile on his face. This was the first time I've seen him smile since the collision. Going to the lake with Connor was going to have to wait. This wolf needs me!_

_With that, we headed off for my grandfather's den._

End of Flashback/Jake's POV

"Why are you watching me?" I asked Devon with a slight growl. He just looked back at me and smiled. This left me a little confused.

"I was going to see if you wanted to hang out but I started hearing you talk to yourself so I followed you to see what you were saying." His response made me nervous. Did he hear what I was saying? If he did, will he tell anybody? I got to find out.

"W….what exactly did you hear?" I asked a little nervous at his response.

"I heard you say to yourself that you like males. Is it true?" he asked looking at me with a curious look on his face. Oh well, might as well admit it to him.

"Yes…I like males. Please don't tell anyone!" I pleaded and that same smile never left his face.

"Of course I wouldn't tell anyone. To tell you the truth, I like males also! In fact, there was one wolf in particular that I like" He said as his smile grew wider. I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

"W…who is it?" I asked. My response made him laugh. Why was he laughing?

"It's you! I like you!" He said as he gets out of my grip and pounces on top of me pinning me down. "I've had a crush on you since the day we met! Now that I know you like males, we can be together!"

He then did something that I wasn't expecting. He pulled me in and kissed me. It took my brain a minute to process what was happening. When it did, I pulled away.

Never did I think that Devon had any interest in me. Despite his interest, I still wanted to be with Connor. I might consider Devon if I cannot be with Connor.

"Actually, while it is true that I like males, there is actually another male who I am interested in." I said hoping not to hurt his feelings.

Devon brushed it off like it didn't affect him.

"Who is it? He asked with a happy curious look on his face. Looks like I will need to tell him who I like.

"It…..it's Connor" I said looking down at my paws blushing in embarrassment. Devon looked at me and started to laugh. "What's so funny?" I said growling at him.

"I'm sorry but he's straight." He answered wiping a tear from his eye.

"What makes you say that? He might like males! He might even have a crush on me too" I said staring angrily at Devon. Is he jealous that I don't feel the same way about him?

"Why wait for him when dating me is a sure thing?" He smirked at me.

"Because I like Connor, not you!" I growled. I just had to get away from him. I just need my space. So I ran off back to my den.

While I was running, Devon shouted "I'll win you over eventually! We will be together!"

Great! First I develop a crush on my best friend, next my other friend confesses his feelings to me and kisses me, and now I have to worry about Devon trying to win me over.

**Sorry for the wait! I've been pretty busy in college recently. I hope you guys enjoyed the third chapter of my story. ****Please review and tell me what you think so far.**** Also, I wanna hear from users what you guys think will happen next. Hoping I can write Chapter 4 a lot quicker. **


	4. Chapter 4: Ian and Darius

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Alpha and Omega. I just own my OCs. Darius is an OC owned by Blackwolf4626 that he created specifically for my story.**

Alpha and Omega: A New Day

Connor's POV

Jake has been acting strange lately. The other day he was staring at me and when I confronted him about it, he just blushed. What does he daydream about anyways?

It was then my pup brother, Ian, came running in wanting to play. My mom only had him a little while ago but unlike me, he is an Omega but keeps trying to act like an alpha.

"Hey big brother, wanna play?" He said jumping on my back knocking me over. Ian was always in the mood to play. Usually I would play with him but today I wanted some time for myself.

"No thanks Ian. Maybe later…" I said as he got off me and looked at me a little sad and confused.

"You okay Connor? You've never said no to playing with me!" He said as he looked on with concern.

"I'm fine Ian. Anyways, aren't you going to go play with Darius? I know how much you love him!" I said teasing my little brother.

"N…not until later!...He…he's busy right now." He responded as he blushed and looked at his paws. A month ago, he told me and our parents that he was gay and was in love with Darius. We were all shocked at first but we accepted him and his boyfriend.

"Can you tell me what's bugging you?" asked Ian as he puts his paw on my shoulder. I didn't know if I should trust him with this info. But then again, it might be better if I talked to someone about it and who better than my brother?

"Jake has been acting real strange lately" I said as I turn to face my little brother who was intently listening.

"Strange how?" He asked tilting his head.

"Well, a little while ago, we were going for a swim after alpha school and he crashed into me daydreaming again. But our noses ended up touching and then I could have sworn I saw him blush. I brushed it off as nothing but yesterday, we were going for a walk in the woods and I noticed he started staring at me a lot. When I confronted him, he started pretending to be sick and ran off. What do you think is going on?" I asked as he put his paw to his chin analyzing the situation.

A big smile grew on my brother's face. I was puzzled by the way he looked at me. Then he finally spoke.

"Someone has a crush on you!" He said smiling at me with his tail wagging. I was in a state of shock. How could he possibly have a crush on me? He doesn't like males. Does he?

"I'm sorry bro but you must be mistaken. He doesn't have a crush on me. We are just best friends." I said but he wasn't buying it.

"Believe me. He does like you. I've been in his place before. Liking a friend that I didn't think liked me back." He said. "Wanna hear the story of how Darius and I got together?"

"Sure, if you think it will help me understand what is going on."

"Well it happened like this…"

_Flashback/Ian's POV_

_It was a few weeks ago, right before I told you guys I was gay. I was bored sitting around so I decided to check out the alpha pups that were playing in the clearing. It was then I saw Darius wrestling with one of the other alphas._

"_Wow he's a good wrestler. Maybe I can join in!" I said looking at the pups having fun. I don't know why but I am drawn to Darius. There is something about him I like._

_I headed down the hill towards the clearing. Okay, if I act like I belong, they will treat me like one of them. I puffed out my chest and walked into the group like I was one of them. It seemed to work on everyone but one pup, Darius._

"_Hey guys, mind if I join your game?" I asked. I really wanted to fit in with these guys. It's a lot easier being an alpha than being an omega. _

"_You can go wrestle with Darius!" One of the older pups said. _

"_Okay!" I eagerly said as I ran over to where Darius was standing. We both got into a playful wrestling stance and I pounced on him. As we wrestled, we were talking._

"_What are you trying to prove?" Darius said as we wrestled on the ground. "I know you are an omega. Why are you trying to play with us alphas."_

"_How did you know I was an omega?" I asked as I pinned him down. He kicked me off and pinned me down._

"_Well, for one, an alpha doesn't pretend to be something they're not. Also, I could tell right away you don't belong. Why not just be yourself? I bet the real you is a lot better than this fake you." he responded before I managed to get lose and pin him down. The more we wrestled, the more I got the chance to look at him. He's pretty cute._

_Wait! What am I saying? I don't like males! Yet, there was something about him that I really liked. I stare at him and he gives me a confused/annoyed face. Even that face made me want to nuzzle him._

"_What are you staring at?" He asked slightly annoyed. Him noticing me, staring made me blush. _

"_N…n…nothing!" I stammered. Oh great, I think I like this pup and he hates me! Smooth move Ian! "I gotta go!" I say running off into the woods._

_Darius's POV_

_That pup is strange. He comes out of nowhere impersonating an alpha instead of just being himself. I'm the only alpha pup who is openly homosexual and he is kinda cute, but I prefer males who just be themselves. I'm not even sure if he is gay or not._

"_Hey Darius! Wanna wrestle with me now?" another alpha pup called out. _

"_No thanks! It's getting late. I gotta go." I replied back as I headed into the woods._

"_Okay! See you tomorrow!" he called back._

_To tell you the truth, I wasn't heading back to my den yet. I needed some time to clear my head. Every time I feel stressed out, I go to the cliff overlooking the lake and I look up at the stars._

_I arrived in my usual spot. I sat down and looked up at the stars. That wolf pup was so cute but he would never be interested in me. Plus I don't care for his macho attitude. _

_I've seen him around the territory with his older brother Connor who was one of the best alphas in alpha school. He acts so playful and goofy around him, I couldn't help but smile at him. _

_When he showed up and acted all manly and tough around us, I was not impressed. I wanted to see that goofy pup that I had a crush on._

_Ian's POV_

_I was walking to the lake to go for a quick swim on my way back to my den when I saw someone I wasn't expecting._

_It was that wolf pup Darius. He was sitting down at the top of the cliff looking up at the stars. I wanted to talk to him, to tell him how I feel about him. The problem is that my brain was saying to go talk to him but my body said to sit still._

"_C'mon tell him how you feel!" I said to myself with my back facing him. I was unaware that his ears perked and looked in my direction._

"_It can't be that hard! Just say it!" I said again as Darius sat down behind me listening to me speak to myself._

"_Tell him you love him. Tell him that you want to be his boyfriend." I said._

_Darius's POV_

"_Tell him you love him. Tell him that you want to be his boyfriend" I heard Ian say. I couldn't believe it. He is gay too! Better than that, he has a crush on me too! This is perfect! It's what I have been waiting for!_

_I headed over to where he was sitting and I tapped him on the shoulder and he turns around to see me watching him. He looked terrified noticing that I overheard every word he said._

"_Darius I…." _

_I cut him off with a kiss. He didn't fight back. After a moment of surprise, he kissed me back. This was a moment I didn't want to end ever._

"_I heard you say you had a crush on me and wanted to be my boyfriend." I said as we each had big smiles._

"_Y..Y…yeah!" he replied. His cheeks were bright red. He looks so cute, it made me want to kiss him again._

"_I'd love to be your boyfriend! On one condition however" I replied "You must agree to be yourself and stop acting like someone you're not."_

_He nodded in agreement. It was then I pounced on him and we shared a lengthy kiss._

_A week into our relationship, I came with Ian to tell his parents and older brother our news._

"_Mom, Dad, Connor…..I got something to say. It's not easy but here I go… I'm gay" Ian said to his family, they were baffled. Such a young wolf coming out as gay to them. "Also, this is my boyfriend Darius. We've been together for a week now"_

_Ian's mother was the first one to speak up._

"_Well, while this is shocking news for us, I accept you two for who you are. Ian, I'm glad you found someone who makes you happy!" His mother embraces me and Ian in a big hug._

"_We accept you two too!" Connor said as he and their father join in on the group hug. This has been a very memorable week._

End of Flashback/Connor's POV

"And that's how we ended up together" my little brother said.

Ian has been very happy since he and Darius got together. While I'm happy for him, I highly doubt Jake had a crush on me.

"See? Jake is in the same position as me. I thought Darius was straight and hated me, but in reality, he had a crush on me too! Ask him out!" He said as he bounced around me.

"Sorry Ian, but I'm not gay. At least I think I'm not." I responded. That didn't seem to affect his attitude towards me at all.

"C'mon, you two would be sooooo cute together! I've seen the way he looks at you. He wants to be with you." He said all excited at the thought of me and Jake dating.

"Sorry Ian but I just don't see it happening. Why don't you go play with Darius? I'm sure he misses you!" I said teasing him. Ever since those two started dating, Darius always wants to be around Ian. He always wants to know where he was at all times and who he's with. One time, Darius even brought over a dead elk as a gift for Ian. He treated Ian like he was the center of his world.

"Oh…right! Well I gotta go before he comes looking for me. Bye big brother!" He said giving me a hug. "Promise me that you will consider asking him out."

"Okay! I promise to think about it." I said as he waved before leaving the den.

Even though Ian can be a big pain in the butt, this talk actually got me thinking. What if it's true? What if Jake really does have a crush on me? What if he asks me out? How would I respond?

So many questions were flying through my head that it gave me a headache. Maybe I should head to his den and ask him whether or not he has a crush on me. Yeah, that's a good idea!

I got up from my spot and started to head towards his den. Time to find out once and for all whether or not he has feelings for me.

**I really hope everyone enjoyed chapter 4. I promised that this chapter would come out sooner and I kept that promise. Chapter 5 might take a little longer as my semester is starting to wind down. Please read and review. If you have any ideas for the story, PM me. I'll consider anything I receive.**


	5. Chapter 5: Connor Learns The Truth Kinda

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Alpha and Omega. I just own my OCs. Sirius and Darius are OCs owned by Blackwolf4626.**

Alpha and Omega: A New Day:

Jake's POV

I arrived back at my den after my awkward encounter with Devon. Why did Devon have to kiss me? Why is any of this happening to me? I was perfectly fine being a straight alpha wolf who wasn't interested in anybody.

"Hey sweetie! Where were you?" My mom asked as she started waking up. She and dad are heavy sleepers so usually I don't wake them. This time I wasn't as lucky.

"Oh, I was just at the river grabbing a drink and stopped to talk to Devon for a few minutes" I said. I was only half-lying so hopefully she doesn't question me further. I'd really not have her know that one of my good friends kissed me.

"That's fine but next time tell us when you are leaving the den! For all I knew, you were taken away like your Uncle Humphrey and Aunt Kate were when they were young." He scolded. Great…guilt.

My ears droop to my head. "Sorry Mom… next time I'll let you know when I'm leaving the cave." She just nodded and fell back asleep.

Phew that was a relief. Now it's time for a nice, long nap. Luckily, there is no training today so I can be my happy, lazy self.

As I started to doze off, I heard a noise off in the distance. Oh great, can't even sleep in on a day off. Let's see who it is this time.

I peer out of my den and stare off in the distance. It was then I saw a wolf approaching my den. After a few seconds, I realized it was Connor. What was he doing coming to my den at this hour?

Connor's POV

It was time to find out the truth from Jake. Is he gay? And does he have a crush on me. If I didn't find out, this would weigh on my mind for a long time.

As I approached his den, I noticed the annoyed look on his face when he saw me approach him.

"What do you want Connor?" Jake said as I approached the entrance to the den. He yawned and stared at me with the look that told me to leave him alone.

"Jake, I want to know why you are acting so weird around me." He looked like he was starting to sweat. I knew that meant something.

"Weird? I…I'm not acting weird. I'm just…not feeling well lately!" He said. I knew from the moment he said that that he wasn't telling me the truth.

"Jake, stop lying! Just tell me what is going on with you. You never acted this way before. Come on, we are best friends! You can tell me anything!" I would never treat him any different no matter what the secret is. He looked around to look for a way to escape the situation.

He stays quiet for a few minutes before sighing and finally speaking.

"My…my secret is uh…. I….I'm gay!" He said as he started sweating. He didn't look up from his paws.

I knew it! He's gay but why act so strange around me. Was Ian right? Is Jake in love with me? I got to find out but I got to let him say it. I can't let him know I was suspicious of him.

"I accept you Jake. Being gay is nothing to be ashamed of. My little brother Ian is gay and that doesn't change the fact that he's my brother and I love him the way he is. You are a great wolf Jake gay or straight."

I hope that little speech of mine will help him be more comfortable talking to me about this.

He looked at me with tears in his eyes as he gave me a big hug and I hugged back. He's my best friend and I don't want his sexuality to be a problem in our friendship.

"You don't know how much that means to me Connor! Thank you so much for accepting me" He said as tears ran down his cheeks. He embraced me in another hug. This time, I blushed slightly as he hugged me. Maybe I do have a slight crush on him.

Ian told me he had a crush on me and up to this point, I doubted that he did but now I'm starting to think he has feelings for me too. Time for the second reason I came to his den, to see if he has a crush on me. I know it isn't something easy for him to admit but this is something I need to know.

"So… Anyone in the pack you like?" I asked as casually as possible.

"Actually, yes… yes I do" He said as I noticed a slight blush on his face.

Honestly, I really do think I have feelings for Jake. I think if he were to ask me out, I think I'd say yes.

"Well, who is it?" I asked waiting to see if I was the one he liked or not.

Devon's POV

I was walking towards Jake's den to apologize for my behavior and to at least see if I had a chance to be with him. He's so cute and I want to make him mine.

I approached the den when I saw Connor talking to Jake. Probably just a casual conversation but better eavesdrop to be safe after all that's happened over the past few weeks.

As I got closer to Jake's den, I overheard part of their conversation.

"So… Anyone in the pack you like?" I overheard Connor ask Jake. Did Connor find out that Jake is gay? Better listen closer to see what happens next.

"Actually, yes… yes I do" I heard Jake respond. Looking closely at his face, I could see that Jake was blushing. I think he is about to tell Connor that he has a crush on him.

This is terrible! I gotta stop them so I won't lose the love of my life to Mr. "Alpha". I ran up to the den to put a stop to this before Jake makes a big mistake.

"I like…" Jake starts to say as I cover his both just in time.

"Me!" I say to the surprise of both Jake and Connor.

"Oh… Okay. Well congratulations guys! I'm…I'm happy for you two" Connor said. From the way he looked. It seemed like he was disappointed that Jake was mine. Finally, something goes right.

Connor started to leave the den and I could see a tear in Jake's eye. What is he doing? I'm better for him than that dumb Alpha!

"Connor, wait!" Jake cried out to him. Connor stopped and turned back to face us. I knew I had to do something.

"Yeah?" Connor replied staring at us. I thought fast and faced Jake and started kissing him in front of Connor. Jake was resisting but I had to wait until Connor was out of sight.

"Oh…" Was all Connor could reply as he turned back and ran out of the den. Finally, I was alone with Jake.

Moments after he left, Jake broke away from me. He looked at me angry and upset.

"What is wrong with you? I told you that I DON'T want to date you! I have a crush on Connor and want to be with HIM!" Jake said as he continued to lecture me.

"Jake, why can't you see that we belong together? Was it not fate that we met that day when we were pups? Was it not fate that I found out about your sexuality first? Is it not fate that I'm gay too and happen to have a crush on you? Face it, we belong together!" I responded.

That just got him even angrier. He growled at me.

"Get out of my den NOW! You ruined my chance to tell Connor how I feel about him! I don't want to see you for the next few days!

"Fine, but mark my words, we WILL be together!" I say as I angrily storm off towards my den.

Jake's POV

How could Devon do this to me? I missed what is probably my only chance to admit my feelings to Connor. Now he thinks I'm in love with Devon! Ugh! Maybe Sirius has some useful advice for me.

I wander for a while until I see Sirius sitting by the lake. I walk up next to him with tears still in my eyes.

"I take it things didn't work as planned." Sirius said as I sat down next to him. I just sat there for a few moments looking at my paws before I finally decided to say something.

"Devon ruined my chances of being with Connor." I said softly not taking my eyes off my paws.

"How did he do that?" Sirius wondered as he looked at me curiously. I was ashamed to tell Sirius what happened but it's the only way I'll get any help.

"Devon… told Connor that I was dating him and when I called Connor back to tell him the truth, Devon kissed me in front of him. Now Connor thinks I'm dating Connor and will probably find someone else to date and I'll be forcibly stuck with Devon or end up alone" I admitted to Sirius.

"Well, it seems like Devon is obsessed with you. The best advice I can offer you is to let him down easy. I'm sure he will understand"

"Understand? This wolf doesn't take no for an answer! I've tried letting him down easy and all he does is try again. I'm honestly running out of options. He went from being a good friend to a borderline psychopath." I argued back at Sirius. I was hoping he had some sort of advice he could give me.

"Well, you could always try to tell his adoptive parents about his behavior. They might be able to talk to him about this and you can work out a peaceful solution." He responded as I thought over this little piece of advice.

"I'll try anything to get Devon to leave me alone! Thanks for all the help you've given me! I wish there was some way I could return the favor."

"Don't worry about it! Just go out and win over your true love!" He replied as I stood up about to head to Devon's den to talk with his parents.

"I will! Thanks again! Oh, and say hi to Drake for me!" I say as I run off.

"You're welcome! And sure thing!" He replied as I ran out of sight.

Connor's POV

I was deeply hurt as I left Jake's den. I thought he had a crush on me but I guess he's more interested in Devon. Might as well go tell my little brother how it went.

I walk into our den where Ian was cuddling with Darius. They both looked over at me and smiled.

"So, how'd it go? Is Jake your new boyfriend?" Ian asked a bit too excited.

"Yeah, did you ask him out? Ian told me all about the situation you're in." Darius chimed in as Ian lovingly nuzzles him.

"Well, he is gay, but he's not interested in me…" I sighed as I laid down on the opposite side of the den.

"I'm sorry big brother! What happened?" Ian said as he and Darius looked at me with concerned looks on their faces.

"Well, once I found out he was gay, he wanted to tell me something else and as he was about to say it, Devon comes charging in to say that Jake is dating him. Then as I was leaving, Jake called to me and as I turned around, he was kissing Devon. He probably just wanted to rub it in my face" I sighed putting my paws over my eyes.

"Wow, plot twist!" Darius said surprised at what I just told them.

"You're telling me!" I responded with a sigh.

"Well, I'm sure he has feelings for you! It sounds like this wolf, Devon, also has feelings for Jake. He might be trying to steal Jake from you. Don't give up! You two belong together!" Ian said in a courageous voice. Darius looked at him lovingly and gave him a lick on the cheek to which Ian licked him back and they both blushed.

"I…I won't give up. I'm sure he likes me! I just have to find a way to get that runt Devon out of the picture" I said. Those two may be younger than me but they are very wise.

"That's the spirit! Anyways, I got Alpha-School training to do! Bye cutie!" Darius said as he kisses my little brother. "I'll bring back an elk for our dinner tonight!"

"Can't wait! Have fun in school!" Ian replied as Darius chuckled, got up, and walked out of our den.

"Have faith big bro! I'm sure he will come around. Just give him time. I bet that soon you two will be a couple! I just know it." Ian reassured me. I hope he is right! I just recently came to terms with the fact that I like him. I don't want to have to go search for another male wolf. That would make me feel embarrassed.

Pretty soon, Ian drifted off to sleep. I guess he wants to be fully rested for his dinner with Darius tonight.

Sometimes, I can't help but envy them. They are in a loving relationship, they are accepted for who they are, and they are both with the wolf of their dreams.

Meanwhile, I'm alone and depressed because the wolf I have a crush on is interested in the dumb runt! Man seeing those two together just infuriates me! I gotta find out a way to be with Jake or else I might go crazy!

As much as I want to confront Jake and Devon now, all the drama today has made me tired. I'll talk to them about this tomorrow!

"This is not over runt!" I said out loud at the thought of Devon. Once I said that, I was able to drift off to sleep.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry this chapter took so long. I tend to procrastinate. Because of this, I'm not sure when Chapter 6 will be posted but I hope it's before September. Anyways, Thanks again and please leave a review letting me know what you thought of the chapter. I'd like to thank Blackwolf4626 for letting me use Sirius again and for creating Darius for my story.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Vacation, Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Alpha and Omega. I just own my OCs. Darius was created for this story by Blackwolf4626.**

Alpha and Omega: A New Day

Connor's POV

I woke up with a slight headache. I really thought Jake liked me but I guess I was wrong. I looked over to see my parents curled up together asleep and Darius curled up around Ian, both sleeping peacefully with smiles on their faces. I really want that in my life but I guess I haven't found the right wolf yet.

I need a day away from all this. It just hurts too much seeing Jake and Devon together. I wonder what I can do to entertain myself. It was then that Darius stirred in his sleep. I glanced over as the pup opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend with a smile licking his forehead. He then looked at me realizing I was watching him.

"Hey Connor! How are you feeling?" Darius asked concerned after what happened yesterday.

"I'm still a little depressed. I actually thought he liked me!" I said as my ears drooped and a tear hit the cold earth below me. Darius got up and put a paw on my shoulder showing concern.

"I'm sorry Connor. Even if you can't be with him, you can still be there for him as his friend!" Darius said trying his best to cheer me up. It wasn't working too well but I appreciate the effort.

"Thanks Darius. I wish I could just get away from it all, you know? Like a few days away to clear my head."

"Well, my family is heading to Mount Tekarra for a weekend vacation if you'd like to come. I was going to invite Ian but you can come too! Plus I think Ian would like his big brother there too!" Ian said with a smile. It was really nice of him to think of me. Maybe I should go. After yesterday I definitely need a vacation.

"Sure, I'll go! I could use the relaxation." I said with relief.

"Great! We leave tomorrow at sunrise. Meet me and my family outside our den. It's a long walk." Darius said as Ian woke up.

Darius ran over to his boyfriend and nuzzles him as Ian lets out a huge yawn. They look so cute!

"Morning cutie!"

"Morning Darius!" Ian said with a big smile. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Well, I was wondering if you and your brother would like to come with me and my family out to Mount Tekarra for the weekend. Your brother already said that he'd go. Wanna come cutie?" Darius asked as my little brother's eyes lit up at the thought of going on a trip with his boyfriend and his big brother.

"Of course I'll go! This will be so much fun!" Ian responded nuzzling Darius.

"Great! I gotta go to Alpha school! See you tomorrow morning cutie!" Darius said giving Ian a kiss.

"Bye sweetie!" Ian replied kissing Darius back.

Ian stared at Darius dreamily as he ran off into the distance towards his Alpha school.

Darius's POV

What a long day! Alpha training took a lot out of me. What I wouldn't do to spend another night in Ian's den with him. He's just so cute. Oh well, at least I get the whole weekend with him!

I walked back to my den and as I approached it, I saw my big brother chewing on some leftover deer meat my dad brought home last night. Must have been some deer to have leftovers. I ran up to him excited. I haven't seen him in a few days since I've been staying at Ian's den.

"Hey Teekon! I'm home!" I yell running towards him. I don't even give him a second to react before I send us tumbling. When we finally stopped rolling he gave me a big hug.

"Hey there squirt! I missed ya! How's the boyfriend?" He asked ruffling my fur.

"I missed you too! Ian is doing great! I love spending time with him but I do miss spending time with you!"

"Hey, don't worry about it. We got all weekend to see each other. Did you ask Ian if he wanted to come?"

"Sure did! I also invited his big brother Connor. He was upset over something that happened yesterday so I thought he'd like to join us!"

"That's awfully sweet of you little bro! I'm sure Connor appreciates it too!" Teekon said with a smile. I really do hope Connor feels at least a little better. Rejection isn't fun.

"Want some leftovers? Mom and Dad are going to be out late tonight so it's just us two."

"Sure! That'd be awesome!" I replied as we began finishing off the deer carcass. For day-old meat, It actually tasted pretty good.

After dinner, we began talking about my Alpha school training before I dozed off. My brother picked me up by my scruff and walked me to the back of the den placing me down gently as he curled up nearby and fell asleep.

It felt like I was asleep for only a few minutes when I felt a gentle nudge. I opened my eyes slightly to see my parents and older brother standing over me. I was a little out of it so I wasn't entirely sure what was going on.

"What's going on?" I said half asleep. I looked up curiously before letting out a huge yawn. This was earlier than I usually got up.

"Son, don't you remember? It's the day of our trip and we have to go now!" my dad said lifting me onto my paws.

"Oh yeah! Is Ian and Connor here yet?" I asked trying my hardest to wake up.

"Not yet Darius!" My Mom said nuzzling me good morning.

"I think I see them now!" my brother said as I glanced into the distance seeing a wolf approach our den. It was Connor. I looked around to see if Ian was following him but didn't spot him.

I felt disappointed but then realized that he was actually on Connor's back asleep. He's just so adorable when he's sleeping! I let out another yawn as I walk towards them followed closely behind by my family.

"Glad you guys could make it! I see sleeping beauty over there couldn't get up" I laughed as Connor laughed along with me.

"I tried everything to get him up but nothing worked. I didn't want to be late and miss the trip so I put him on my back and left." Connor explained as I heard a cute little snore come from Ian.

"Hey bro, why don't you sleep on my back? You could use the rest!"

"Well, I am exhausted! Sounds good to me!" I said as another yawn escaped my mouth. I climbed up onto Teekon's back and dozed off but before I did, I noticed Connor looking at my brother strangely. Before I could see any more, everything went black.

Connor's POV

As Darius fell asleep, I couldn't help but notice his older brother. The way his body curves, the way his light brown fur blows in the cool summer air. It was all very alluring! Wait, what am I saying? I like Jake! But, he is with Devon… I can't ruin what they got. I need to move on.

Still, I don't even know this wolf's sexuality. Just because his little brother is gay, doesn't mean he is. I just gotta snap out of it. Luckily, Darius's mother approached me.

"Good morning Connor! I've heard so much about you from when Darius comes home every evening and I see you've meet Teekon. So, are you ready for the trip?" She asked with the look of a loving mother.

"Yeah, ! I'm ready to go when you guys are!" I said as the father exited the den.

"Well then, might as well head out!" Darius's father said. He walked out in front of our little group and we headed off for a weekend of relaxation.

As we walked, I looked at Darius's brother a few more time hoping that he wouldn't notice but I was wrong. When he looked over and saw me staring, he spoke up.

"Are you okay Connor?" Teekon asked looking at me confused and concerned. I looked backin front of me with a slight blush on my face. I felt so embarrassed but I knew I had to say something.

"Y..yeah, I'm fine. I just was watching your little brother rest peacefully on your back." I lied hoping to play off the fact that I was actually staring at him. It seemed to work as I heard Teekon's response.

"Oh, okay! He is such a sweet pup! Ian has really made my little brother happy. Every day that he's with Ian, he is bursting with energy and talks a mile-a-minute." Teekon replied. I'm glad that Darius loves being with Ian. They do seem perfect for each other.

"Darius has made Ian very happy too! Ian loves the sleepovers and you should see how hard Ian blushes when Darius kisses him. It's adorable!"

"Hehehe! Darius has always been the type to be affectionate. He cares more about others than he does about himself."

"Makes me wish I had someone…" I confessed letting out a sigh.

"You don't have anybody?" He asked looking at me.

"No, there was a wolf I liked but that wolf already found someone." I said as I glanced down at my paws as we walked thinking about seeing Jake and Devon's kiss. It was heartbreaking.

"Sorry to hear that, Connor. I don't have anyone either. Never found the time." Teekon said giving me a smile. "But don't worry! Someday you will find that special someone and I guarantee you that it will be worth the wait."

"I guess you're right! No point in sulking over the loss of someone I loved." I said feeling reassured. He turned back facing the road in front of us as I glanced one more time at his alluring body. I just wanted to feel that warm, soft pelt graze against mine but I know that will never happen. Oh well. I came here to relax, not fantasize about Darius's older brother.

We continued to walk until it was about midday. Darius's father slowed to a stop as we reached a clearing. It was a rather peaceful meadow at the base of a tall mountain which I'm assuming is Mount Tekkara.

"We're here! Tekkon, Connor, why don't you two wake up your little brothers and I'll go out and hunt us some lunch?" Darius's father said as he and his wife picked Ian and Darius up by the scruff and placed them on the ground.

I shook Ian lightly and Tekkon did the same with Darius.

"Ian, time to get up! We're here!" I said in a low soothing voice. I look down and see Ian's light blue eyes open.

"We're here already?" Ian asked confused. His question made me chuckle.

"Ian, you were asleep the whole walk here! You didn't want to wake up this morning so I let you sleep."

"Oh, sorry! I was just so excited for the trip that I couldn't sleep" Ian apologized. It wasn't a big deal. A little pup like him needs his rest. There was no way he could walk all the way here. I was tired and I'm much older than him.

"It's okay little bro! Why don't you and Darius go off and play in the meadow? I need to take a nap of my own. We'll call you when it's lunch time!" I said as I laid down and letting out a yawn.

"Okay big bro! C'mon Darius, let's go wrestle over there by the flowers!" Ian yelled as he ran off into the meadow.

"Right behind you, cutie!" Darius replied as he ran off after his boyfriend. Reminds me of me and Jake when we'd play as pups.

My eyes started to get droopy as I see Darius pounce on Ian from behind. Seconds later, everything fades to black.

Tekkon's POV

As I sat among the medium length grass, I glanced over to see that Connor has fallen asleep. He looks kinda cute! Wait, cute? What am I saying? He's a male wolf! I couldn't possibly be attracted to him! Could I?

I mean I think he likes me. He was staring at me a lot during the walk here and I'm pretty sure he wasn't watching Darius sleep. I didn't mind the staring.

"Tekkon, would you mind helping your father hunt? My Mom said as she approached me.

"Sure! I'd love to help!" I said as I ran off towards the forest. I love spending time with my Dad. He's one of the best hunters in our pack.

That Connor wolf seems like a nice wolf and as much as I'd hate to admit it… he does look kinda cute!

**So there's another update. I apologize for taking five months to write it. I just had writer's block for the longest time and then I started my senior year of college and all the extra work has made it hard to write. I'd like to thank Blackwolf4626 again for creating Darius. I appreciate the reviews you guys have given me and I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far. So just leave me a review letting me know what you thought of this chapter and…**

**I'll see you next time~!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Vacation, Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Alpha and Omega. I just own my OCs. Darius was created for this story by Blackwolf4626. He, Armstrong, and Sirius are owned by Blackwolf4626.**

Alpha and Omega: A New Day

Connor's POV

It felt like I had just fallen asleep when I felt a nudge at my side. I tried to ignore it as I rolled over in the grass hoping to salvage my sleep. It was then I had the wind taken out of me. I open my eyes in shock and looked to my stomach where my little brother was laughing. He tackled me in an effort to wake me up.

"Dinner time, bro!" My little brother said as he got off of me. Could it really be dinner already? I felt like we had just arrived. "C'mon before all the good parts are gone!"

"Okay Ian, I'm coming." I replied rubbing my eyes. I noticed that it was cool and you can see the sun in the distance getting ready to set. I followed my little brother over to where his boyfriend and his family were waiting. In the middle of them was this huge male black-tailed deer. As I looked around, everyone's mouths were watering, mine included. As soon as I arrived, we all dug in.

Looking over to my little brother, I saw him struggling to tear the meat off the deer. I was just about to help him when Darius used his sharper teeth to bite into the flesh and tear off a piece of meat for Ian to eat. Ian appreciated the help and nuzzled Darius causing him to blush before nuzzling back. They both continued to enjoy their meal.

I took a quick glance at Tekkon. The way his body is so slender and slightly feminine, I had a hard time resisting the temptation to stare at him. By now, I've come to terms that I'm gay but I don't want to come out until I'm with the right wolf. Could Tekkon be that wolf? I'm honestly not sure. I still have feelings for Jake but he is already dating Devon. Lucky wolf! I guess I should move on. I know that if Jake was here, he'd want me to move on and find a wolf that will make me happy. Tekkon almost caught me looking at him again but luckily I looked away just in time. If I didn't know any better, I could've sworn he gave me a smile after I looked away. Could he be possibly hiding some feelings for me? Maybe I'll find out over this vacation.

Tekkon's POV

Connor was staring at me again. That look was a familiar look. It is the same look that I see Darius giving Ian. Maybe he does like me. I got to admit, I never thought I'd fall for a male wolf, especially one like him. He's pretty muscular and…cute. I got to tell Connor how I feel and if he actually doesn't feel the same way, at least I tried.

That's when it hit me. There is a cliff overlooking a huge pond. That seems like the perfect place to go and admit my feelings for him. We could watch the sunset together and camp out up there and come back in the morning. All these thoughts flowed in and out of my head as we ate. I looked at him smiling. He looked back and gave me a friendly smile. What could that possibly mean?

"Hey Mom? I was wondering if I could show Connor this beautiful spot overhanging a pond." I asked as she smiled at me. Connor meanwhile gave a puzzling look. He has absolutely no idea how I feel about him. I don't know whether that's a good thing or not.

"Sure Tekkon! If it's too late when you're done, stay up there for the night. You are safer there." My mom instructed. That was my plan all along anyways.

"Can we come? We wanna camp out!" Darius asked with his usual eagerness.

"Sorry guys, but you two aren't really old enough to come!"

Darius flattened his ears upset. He really wanted to tag along but he would just get in the way. I needed to be alone with Connor.

"Don't worry Darius! You and Ian can sleep in the meadow. Besides, you need to be where your father and I can keep an eye on you" Mom told them. This seemed to cheer Darius up right away.

"Thanks Mom! C'mon cutie! We can go wrestle and play tag before bed and after that, we can tell ghost stories!" Darius said as he nuzzled his boyfriend. Ian was just as happy as he chased Darius into the field. He booped my brother on the nose making him "it" and ran off across the meadow with Darius not that far behind him. I got to admit, watching those two play is so adorable and I couldn't be happier that those two found each other.

I look over at Connor, his fur blowing in the breeze. Just looking at him makes me smile. I motion for him to follow me. He takes one last look at my parents and his little brother and follows me. I can't wait to watch the sunset with him.

Jake's POV

I felt so guilty about what I did to Connor. Now I lost the chance to be with the wolf of my dreams. It's all Devon's fault! If he hadn't kissed me, this would've never happened! I'm starting to wish that I never met him. I mean, while we were growing up, he gave no indication that he had any feelings for me and then out of nowhere, he admits he loves me and kisses me…

I need to see Connor. I need to tell him the truth about what happened. I can't have him thinking that I love Devon because I don't and never will. I walked up to his den. It was awfully quiet for a Saturday afternoon. Usually Ian and Darius would be playing or Connor would be helping his parents around the den.

I approached the mouth of their den and spot Connor's mom. She looked up from where she laid and smiled when she saw me standing there. She stood up and walked over to greet me.

"Good afternoon Jake! What can I do for you?" She asked.

"I was wondering if Connor was home. I need to tell him something." I replied.

"Oh sorry Jake but he went with Ian and Darius's family on a weekend trip in the mountains." She said leaving me with a sense of disappointment. He didn't say anything to me about a trip and we tell each other everything. She seemed to sense my disappointment and added on, "They should be home sometime tomorrow if you want to stop by then."

"Thanks Ma'am!" I said as I left their den. Hopefully tomorrow I'll get a chance to tell Connor the truth. I could use some advice. I wonder if Sirius is around.

I take off and run to Sirius's den. I look inside and it is empty. I was about to turn and leave when I saw an all-black wolf with an X-shaped scar on his chest. It took me a second to realize who it was. It was Armstrong! It's been ages since I saw him.

"Hey Mr. Armstrong" I said as he walked around me and into his den. He looked at me as if trying really hard to remember me when it finally hit him.

"Jake? Is that you? I haven't seen you since you were a little pup! How's it going?" He asked with a smile on his face. I'm glad he remembered me.

"Good! Is Sirius coming home soon? I need to talk to him about something….personal" I said ending my sentence quietly and I looked down at my paws.

"Boy trouble?" Armstrong said causing me to look at him in shock. How did he know I was gay? I didn't expect him to know about that.

"H…h…how did you know?" I asked surprised. My reaction caused him to chuckle as I blushed in embarrassment.

"Sirius told me. To tell the truth, I'm not surprised. You and Connor were always really close as pups. Whenever one of you went somewhere, the other followed" he replied. So it was Sirius who said something. Well, at least he didn't tell the whole pack…I hope.

I mean, I don't mind that he told Armstrong. I mean he's gay himself. He understands what I'm going through. Growing up, Sirius told me of everything that happened with Armstrong. Getting kicked out of his old pack because of his sexuality, joining this pack and dating Candu and Hutch at the same time, reuniting with his brother Leon, marrying Candu, and visiting his old pack. He's had quite the adventure. I can trust that he won't say anything to anyone until I'm ready for my sexuality to be known.

"That's true hehehe." I replied as Sirius walked into the den. He noticed I was talking to his dad and came over to greet me.

"Hey Jake! Looking for me?" He asked with a curious look on his face.

"Yeah, I need advice again"

"Did you tell Devon's parents about him?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah but it didn't work. This morning when I went down to the river to get a drink, I could tell that he was watching me and when I finally turned around, I could hear him running away from a nearby bush." I said sighing. I really want Devon to stop. He's ruining our friendship!

"Wow, he's really losing it. Have you thought to ask why he's acting this way?" Sirius questioned as he looked at the ground in deep thought.

"Yeah and he just says that it's because he's in love with me and wants to make sure I'm safe and not looking for other males. He keeps thinking that we're in a relationship. I really would prefer remaining his friend." I said as my ears fold back and my tail lays flat on the ground. He tried his best to put on a reassuring face.

"It'll be okay Jake! Just make him go away or try to avoid him. Keep getting at his parents too and eventually they will do something. Honestly, that's all I got for now" Sirius sai patting me on the back. I'm glad I have an awesome friend to turn to in situations like this.

"Thanks Sirius! By the way, I'm straightening things out with Connor tomorrow when he returns from his trip that he went on."

"That's great! Hope things work out for you two!" Sirius replied.

"Well, I gotta head home for dinner! See you guys later!" I said running out of the den heading home.

"Bye Jake!" Both Sirius and Armstrong said as I disappeared amongst the trees eager to get home and spend a little time with my family.

Connor's POV

We walked for several miles or so going up steep hills and around narrow paths as we headed for this destination that Tekkon had briefly mentioned. I did notice a few times that as we walked, his fur brushed slightly against mine. It put a small blush on my face and I could tell the same thing was happening with him. I doubt he likes me. I'm just his brother's boyfriend's older brother. We approached the cliff just as the sun was starting to set. He sat down and I sat next to him.

In front of us, you could see a huge river, tons of trees, and the bright purple and gold sky reflecting off the rippling waves. It was absolutely breath-taking. It was definitely worth the long trip up here.

"Wow this is an amazing view!" I said with the biggest smile on my face that I've had in a long time. He looked at me with an equally big smile on his face. When I saw that smile I couldn't help but blush.

"It sure is! It's my favorite place to go when we vacation here!" Tekkon replied as his tail wagged happily.

"I'm glad I got to see it! But why did you decide to show me? I've only known you for a day." I asked tilting my head in curiosity. He just looked at me and then looked down sighing.

"Actually, there is something I need to tell you" he said. What could it be? I looked more curiously at him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, We've only known each other for a day but it feels like a lifetime" He began as I listened intently, "We've had all these awkward moments with the staring and the brushing of our fur and well….I like you… As more than a friend. Connor, I love you!"

I sat there in shock. So he did like me? I don't know what to say. He's cute but what about Jake? I still have feelings for him. Although he did move on so maybe I should too. He'd want that for me!

I looked over as he nervously awaited my response.

"I…I love you too Tekkon!" I said. His eyes lit up and that smile of his reappeared on his face. I've never seen anyone as happy as he is now.

In all this excitement, he pounces on me and our lips meet. Those warm lips pressed against mine felt magical as we kissed for several minutes. When he broke this kiss, he stared deeply into my eyes.

"Well, I have something to ask you Connor." He said smiling. I already think I know what he's going to ask.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

**So I finally was able to finish Chapter 7. Thanks for your patients and I hope you enjoyed the story. With my final year of college slowing down my writing, I tried my hardest to make time for this. Please leave a review with what you think of the chapter. I look forward to your feedback. And as always…**

**See You Next Time~!**


	8. Chapter 8: Jake Finds Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Alpha and Omega. I just own my OCs. Darius was created for this story by Blackwolf4626.**

Alpha and Omega: A New Day

Connor's POV

"Well, I have something to ask you Connor." He said smiling. I already think I know what he's going to ask.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

I was taken back by how fast this was happening. I tried to think of what to say but nothing was coming out. I take a look at him as his ears begin to droop. I guess he feels I don't like him back. I had to say something. C'mon Connor, speak!

"I…I'm sorry… It must have been too soon to ask. I'm so stupid!" Tekkon said as he put a paw to his face embarrassed. "I should have waited!"

"Yes" I manage to say as he looked over at me. Tekkon's eyes lit up as his ears perked right up excited. A smile grew on his face and it was infectious as I began smiling also. He ran over to me happy.

"Really? You want to be my boyfriend?" He asked making sure. It was honestly adorable. His excitement reminded me of Ian.

"Yeah!" I said nuzzling him. "Honestly, I really like you and am happy to be with you!"

"That's great! I can't wait to tell Darius! He told me all about you before this trip and I couldn't help but be excited. I first thought you wouldn't like me which is why I didn't immediately try to flirt with you when we first met. Long story short, I think I love you!"

He was so sweet! I found him attractive but until now, I didn't know he had feelings for me. Tomorrow, we're heading back to his family, and Ian, as we head home. This was the best weekend ever! I look at my new boyfriend and I see him yawning. He must be tired after all that has happened today,

"Tired?" I asked. Tekkon looked at me with that smile and nodded. He laid down on some grass underneath this tall tree. I walk over and curl up in front of him. As I laid there, I felt him curl up around me. I lay my head against his chest, his warm pelt touching mine. Tekkon kissed me on the forehead as I let out a yawn.

My eyes started drooping more and more. I glanced over to see my boyfriend passed out exhausted. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

The next morning, I woke up to find myself alone on the cliff underneath the tree. Where was Tekkon?

I searched around the area where we spent the night but there was no sign of him anywhere. I was just about to leave when I saw him walking up the trail carrying an elk by it's front leg. I ran down the path catching up to him.

"Need help?" I asked. He looked at me with the elk leg still in his mouth and nodded. I bit into the back leg of the elk and helped drag the elk into the clearing.

"Why did you go hunting without me? I love hunting!" I asked. He just smiled at me and nuzzled me.

"I didn't want to wake you. You look so cute when you sleep, especially when I saw you sucking on your paw!" He giggled.

Man, that was embarrassing. That was one of my secret sleeping habits and now he knows about it. The only other wolf outside my family who knew about it was Jake when I used to sleep over in his den.

"Oh, hehe sorry about that. It's a habit I've had since I was a pup." I replied embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it. It's cute!" He replied kissing me on the cheek. "Well, eat up! We have a long walk back to my parents!"

We both started eating the elk. The taste was so good! The meat tastes better than any elk we have back home! I continued to eat until I was stuffed. After we took in the beautiful scenery, we headed back to the others.

It felt like forever until we rejoined the others. Tekkon's parents were taking a nap and Ian was wrestling Darius.

We walked over to them as they stopped wrestling. They looked at us and smile. Before we knew it they tackled both of us to the ground.

"Hey big bro! We missed you!" Ian said licking my face. Darius did the same thing to Tekkon. "So, are you two dating?"

"Yes, yes we are!" I said smiling at my little brother.

"That's so awesome! Darius told me that Tekkon wanted to ask you out! I'm so happy for you big bro!" Ian said excitedly.

"Thanks Ian! I'm so glad I came on this trip!"

"Me too!" Tekkon said as Darius tried to wrestle him. "Darius, was there something you wanted to ask Ian?"

"Oh yeah! C'mon cutie! I need to ask you something important!" Darius said as he ran off into the meadow. My little brother jumped up and followed his boyfriend into the meadow. I wonder what he wants to ask him.

Ian's POV

I ran after Darius who sat down by a river that runs through the edge of the meadow. The whole time I was running over there, I thought about my brother and how he's dating Darius's big brother.

Those two make a cute couple although a part of me wishes he would end up with Jake. Oh well, at least my big bro is happy! I smiled and sat down next to my boyfriend.

"What did you wanna ask me?" I smiled licking Darius's cheek.

"Remember when we first met at my Alpha school?" He asked me.

"Yeah! We wrestled for a little bit before you ran away angry. Is something wrong?" I ask concerned. Wonder why he brought that up?

"Nothing's wrong Ian. It's just that my Alpha school is having a dance and I was wondering… Will you go with me to the dance as my date?" Ian asked looking into my eyes. I've never been to a dance before. It sounds like fun!

"Of course! It will be a lot of fun!" I responded. He got so happy that he pounced on me immediately nuzzling me a few times before our muzzles locked in a passionate kiss. I loved this wolf so much and I'm glad we are together. After we broke the kiss, we rejoined Tekkon and Connor.

Connor's POV

"So what happened Ian?" I asked as he and Darius rejoined us. He looked very happy.

"Darius just asked me to go to his Alpha school dance this upcoming weekend!" Ian said happily. "And I said yes!"

"That's great little bro! I remember the Alpha school dances I went to as a pup! I didn't have a date but me and Jake would hang out and talk about how our lessons are going! Then a group of us would head out to the lake and go for a swim!" I said recalling fond memories.

"It's too bad you didn't have a date! My big brother Tekkon would have taken you!" Darius said holding Ian's paw.

"Well, I wasn't sure of my sexuality back then. I tried liking females because that's what I thought we males were supposed to do." I replied as Tekkon nuzzles me underneath my chin.

"Well, now you know who you belong with!" Tekkon said smiling at me. "I'm really glad I went on this trip!"

"Me too!" I responded.

The four of us spent the rest of the morning in the meadow talking about Ian and Darius's dance and then we had a wrestling tournament. It ended up with Darius and Ian facing off to see who's the best. To be honest, Tekkon and I let them win since they are only pups.

After a quick lunch, provided by Tekkon and Darius's parents, we headed out towards home. I can't wait to tell Jake about what happened on my trip!

It was a few hours until I reached my den. Ian had fallen asleep on the trip so I was carrying him inside. I placed him down in his favorite spot and I went out in the woods in search of Jake so we can hang out. Wonder how he's doing?

I went to his den but Garth told me that Jake was out getting a drink at the river. I quickly ran down the familiar path to the river and saw him taking a sip. I snuck up on him before pushing him in the water.

Doing that was something we liked to do to each other whenever we wanted to scare the other. When Jake resurfaced, he looked at me and smiled before splashing me with the water.

"Hey Connor, how was your trip?" He asked looking at me curiously.

"It was great! Ian and Darius had invited me to go on the trip with them and Darius's family!" I responded excited to be hanging out with my best friend again.

"Sounds like fun, what did you guys do on the trip?" He asked me.

"Well, when we got to the mountain, we had food and hung out in the meadow. Then around nightfall, Tekkon and I went up the mountain to a cliff and we hung out for little while. Then he…. Confessed that he had feelings for me… I kinda felt the same way so I kissed him. He then asked me out and I accepted!" I say happily.

Jake's POV

"…Then he…. Confessed that he had feelings for me… I kinda felt the same way so I kissed him. He then asked me out and I accepted!"

Did I really just hear what I thought I heard? Connor is dating another male named Tekkon? Why?! Why is this happening to me?

I belong with Connor! Not some random male wolf who has only known him for a weekend! I've known him his entire life!

I started to passively listen to the story of the trip as my mind could not get off the news that Connor has a boyfriend that is not me! I…I gotta get away! I can't be around him at this moment!

"You okay Jake? You haven't said a word in about five minutes." Connor said concerned.

"Oh… yeah I'm fine! Never better! Anyways, I gotta go hunting with my father and grandfather. See you later!" I replied as I quickly ran away.

"Okay? Bye…" Connor said slightly disappointed at my sudden departure.

I ran to a different river as tears poured down my cheeks. How could he do this to me? This isn't fair! If only Devon had not kissed me and told Connor that we're dating, Connor would've been with me, not Tekkon! Now I've lost my chance at true love!

I cried for about an hour until my dad came looking for me. He saw me crying and ran over to see if I was okay.

"Is something wrong Jake? Are you hurt?" Dad asked as I looked up to him sad. Even though I'm upset, I can't tell him why I'm upset…not yet.

"I…I'm fine Dad!" I said upset. He looked at me even more concerned than he was before.

"Are you sure son? You know you can tell your mother and I anything! You're our pup after all!" Dad said.

I gave him a hug as I cried into his fur. After a few minutes, I nodded to signal I was fine even though I wasn't. I could tell that he wasn't buying it but he knew that I didn't really want to discuss it anymore.

"Well, if you need anything, let me know!" Dad replied giving me a hug.

"Thanks Dad!" I replied hugging him back.

"Let's head home! I caught a big juicy elk earlier and it is waiting for us, alongside your mother, at home!" Dad said as he stood up and started walking towards home.

"I'll catch up to you!" I said as Dad nodded and continued home.

I wiped my tears from my eyes and thought to myself. Why did I run? Even though Connor broke my heart, I shouldn't have run away. He must think I'm a terrible friend! I gotta be supportive of him and his new… boyfriend. I'll make it up to him next time I see him! I just wish it was me by his side as his boyfriend instead of Tekkon! Ugh.

Someday, I hope to find the right wolf, male or female…Just hope I can get over this! I can't let it haunt me for the rest of my life. I better get home before my parents worry any more than they are already!

I stood up and walked in the direction of home. Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day than today…

**Thank you all for your patience when it came to this chapter being released. I've just been really busy because last month, I graduated from college and now I'm looking for a full-time job. Hopefully, my next chapter won't take four months to write! Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter! I really hope you like it! And as always…**

**See you next time~!**


End file.
